Transfer and feeder mechanisms are known in the art as exemplified by the U.S. patents to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,546 to Hostetler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,572, to Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,159, to Kalsbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,036, and to Vansickle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,817.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,546 to Johnson discloses a hay cradle which comprises two longitudinally extending beams having a series of cross members to cradle a bale of hay. As can be seen in FIG. 4 of Johnson, the bale of hay is cradled shallowly within the cross members. Given sufficient momentum, the bale of hay can be jarred from the cross members and roll from the cradle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,572 to Hostetler discloses a hay cradle including a central tubular beam and a plurality of bale support cradles. As can be seen in FIGS. 8 and 9, the cradles are pivotable about the longitudinal axis allowing the bales of hay to be deposited on the ground at the point where feeding is to occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,159 to Hall discloses a hay cradle similar to the Hostetler cradle. However, this device uses two longitudinally extending beams and the cradles are located such as to tilt upon an eccentric axis to deposit the hay at the point of feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,036 to Kalsbeck also discloses another hay cradle similar to the Hall device wherein the hay cradles are pivoted about an axis to deposit the hay for feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,817 to Vansickle discloses a device for lifting large cylindrical bales of hay. As can be seen from all of the above hay bale transfer devices, each must be formed integrally with a set of wheels. If the farmer has to purchase another piece of equipment, then this adds to his cost of production and lessens his profit. For the small or independent farm, such cost can be of tremendous impact. What is needed by farmers is a device that does not cost as much as the traditional cradles and one that performs in a manner superior to the above cradles.